


ART inspired by Those Who Are Left Behind

by Merlocked18



Category: The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Illustrations, Modern AU, Shepzoy House, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Nathan and Charlotte's lives are forever intertwined.





	ART inspired by Those Who Are Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turnedherbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedherbrain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Who Are Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310351) by [turnedherbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedherbrain/pseuds/turnedherbrain). 



> Hi  
> I am so happy that people are writing The Living and the Dead fanfic. Please, people, continue to do that. ALL THE FICS, ALL THE ART, because these characters deserve to live on ad finitum!
> 
> I am sorry, dear turnedherbrain, that these drawings are a bit fuzzy. I will do some scanning in August when I go back home.
> 
> Peeps, I am on holiday in England and I don't have access to a scanner o/

 

 

Nathan's self portrait

Nathan seeks counselling

 

Dr. Charlotte Standon

Nathan poses for Charlotte in the forest with bluebells.

Nathan draws in his little sketch book.

Calla lilies.

Their baby girl

My beautiful wife

 

Our home - now and then.

 

 Who are we?

 

 


End file.
